


What Brothers Are For

by DawnsEternalLight



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Brothers, Day Out, Fluff, Gen, Haly's Circus, Sibling Bonding, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: When Dick's having an off day his brother's decide to do something to cheer him up.





	What Brothers Are For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notanightlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanightlight/gifts).



> This is a very late birthday present for Notanightlight who asked me for Dick introducing one or all of his brothers to his circus friends.

There were not many days Dick let himself mope. On the rare occasion he did, he made sure to do it far away from his family. There was no reason to make them worry about him. Not when it was something they really couldn’t control. This particular day was a long time coming, built from painted smiles plastered over countless little nothings piled into a big emotional weight. It wasn’t even noon yet and all he wanted to do was lay face first on his couch and not move for a week. The persistent knocking at his door was quickly turning that desire into a pipe dream.

“Richard! Open up before I am forced to prove your security system faulty!”

Dick groaned into his pillow, contemplating dragging it over his head. Maybe if he pulled an ostrich his youngest brother wouldn’t see him. Or at least he may take pity on him. What was Damian doing in Bludhaven anyway? Wasn’t he supposed to be with Jon or the Teen Titans?

“Honestly, it is like you want your apartment broken into. Do you even have an alarm?”

Dick ignored the now much closer sound of his brother’s voice and  _ did  _ pull his pillow over his head. If Damian couldn’t see his face he didn’t have to muster up a smile. Maybe he could talk the boy out of the apartment before he took real notice of Dick’s mood. Maybe he could also pull the moon from the sky.

“Richard.” Damian’s voice was softer now, closer to Dick’s ear, “You are getting nowhere attempting to hide from me. This cannot even be considered an attempt, seeing as all that is between us is air and a pillow.”

He lifted the corner of Dick’s pillow and raised an eyebrow at him, “Will you come out or must I remove even the pillow?”

Dick eyed him for a moment before sighing. He lifted the pillow and sat up, crossing his legs on the couch, Damian moving back as he did so. Dick hugged the pillow close to his chest and gave his little brother a tired smile. Normally being around any of his siblings helped to cheer his mood. He loved having them around to do that. Except Dick wasn’t feeling normal. He wasn’t feeling much of anything.

“You do not have to put on a face for my sake, I know you are feeling unhappy.” Damian said.

Dick’s smile grew a bit more genuine, “Thanks, Damian. What gave me away?”

“You were exhibiting signs of this days ago.” Damian told him, “Drake and I noticed at the same time.”

Dick winced, “Yeah? Sorry, I’m usually better at dealing with it.”

Damian’s eyes narrowed at him. He crossed his arms, “Are you not the one always telling me it is okay to come to you when I feel bad? How am I supposed to follow if you will not be a good example?”

He had him there, Dick couldn’t argue against it. He shook his head, “Sorry.”

His brother shrugged. “It is fine. This time.” He let his arms drop, his eyes flitting towards the door. “Drake expected as much anyway, and Todd said you were being an idiot, but that we could ‘do something about it.’”

Dick frowned at him, “What are you talking about?”

The boy sighed, “I was sent to retrieve you. We have planned a surprise to help lighten your mood. But,” Damian paused, and looked him over, the muscles in his cheek tightening as he considered him, “only if you are willing to come. I will not follow Todd’s direction and force you. I know what it feels like to desire solitude.”

Dick felt his chest warm. Damian was such a good kid. Even when he was doing something to help Dick he still considered his feelings. He set the pillow aside and stood, “A surprise sounds like just the thing. Let me change out of these sweats and we can go.”

The look of relief that flitted across Damian’s face was enough to tell Dick he’d chosen right. Truthfully even the thought of a surprise from his brothers was enough to lighten his mood. It didn’t fix everything, but the tightness in his chest had eased at learning he couldn’t seem to get away with moping. There was something freeing about knowing his brothers kept as close an eye on him as he did on them. That they cared as much as he did.

He changed into a loose shirt and jeans, meeting Damian outside his apartment where he found Jason at the wheel of one of Bruce’s cars. He wondered briefly if Bruce was aware of the borrowed car. He probably wouldn’t care either way, unless they ended up wrecking it. Dick was really hoping that wouldn’t happen.

Tim had shotgun so Dick slipped in the back next to Damian.

“I was kind of hoping you’d have to knock him out.” Jason said, cocking his head towards Damian.

The boy shrugged, “It is not my fault that Grayson likes me more than you.”

“I don’t—” Dick started, but Jason waved him off.

“No, no. The kid’s right in a sense. It would have taken me ten more minutes and a blow dart to get you out of there for a fun day.”

Dick opened his mouth to argue, but Tim butted in.

“You could have threatened one of us. That would have gotten Dick out of there.”

Jason nodded, the engine starting, “But not in the right mood. That took the tiny tot.”

Damian scowled, “I am not a child.”

“You  _ are _ tiny.” Tim said.

Dick settled in, letting a real smile grow on his face. Their bickering was nice. Familiar. Its playful tone promised him he wouldn’t have to step in and pull anyone apart, and that they were doing it to make him as relaxed as possible. Even Damian seemed inclined to let his older brother’s rib him about his height without responding with heat. Instead he leaned into Dick and huffed.

“This is why the backseat is the optimal spot today.” He muttered, “The company is far superior.”

Dick wrapped an arm around his shoulders and grinned, “Glad to be of service.”

He didn’t pester any of them for details on where they were going. He was happy enough to be with them, the location really didn’t matter. Very few places would be better than simply being with his family. Than them being there for him. It was the thought, and action, that counted.

He let their bickering flow over him, occasionally adding to it until the car slowed and stopped, the engine dying. Dick pulled his attention away from where he’d been helping Damian tease Tim to finally look out the window.

His eyes widened, circus tents, flags, and banners spread around across the field from them. The familiar words Haley’s Circus curved across an entrance booth. 

“No way.” 

“Told you he’d be surprised.” Jason crowed, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door in the same move, “We didn’t bring you here to gawk, Dicky. Get out, stretch your legs.”

Damian nudged Dick and he broke his stare long enough to pull off his own seatbelt and climb from the car. Damian followed close, and Tim met them after a moment. 

“I can’t believe you guys brought me here. How’d you even know they were in town?” 

Dick hadn’t know they were in town, and he tried to keep up with their schedule so he could see them when they were close. He hated losing contact with them, and had stopped in more times than he could count just to say hello. Haley always welcomed him in with open arms. He hated to admit it, but he’d been so busy lately he’d lost track of them, stopped keeping up the way he’d been. 

“The plan was a circus, any circus.” Tim said, looping an arm through Dick’s as they started for the gate, “We were just lucky Haley’s was the closest.” 

Damian stuck close to Dick’s other side and let Jason lead, “We are here early enough to get good seats. Though, not in time for you to say hello to anyone.” 

Jason glanced back, “But we’ve already planned to stay after. Then it’s dinner, your choice of the place. As long as it’s not that crapy Thai place you like so much.” 

Dick grinned, and pulled Tim a little closer, “You guys are the greatest.” 

Damian had to keep tugging on Dick’s hand to get him to move as they passed the attractions and other tents on their way to the big top. All he wanted to do was stop and stare. Or dart inside to say hello. Or win each of his brother’s stuffed animals at the games (he knew all the best tricks). But Damian, and the others, was eager to see the show. There would be time for everything else after. 

“It’s your first time, right?” Dick asked, nudging his youngest brother once they were in the stands. 

Damian nodded. “I am curious to see how much truth there was in your words regarding the animals.” 

Dick gave him his best fake hurt face, an ‘O’ followed by a hand on his heart, “Would I lie to you about animals?” 

“You did about the history of circus acts.” Damian said.

Dick grinned, “Only because you were so easy to tease about it. I’d never lie about the animals.” 

His brother huffed and turned back to the ring. Dick had not lied about them. In fact, after the performance he had to admit he’d undersold them. Tricks and performances had been added since the last time Dick had been that were better than he’d suggested to Damian. The plus side was it left the boy with his mouth open, and raw excitement painted on his face through the show. 

They filed out of the tent with the rest of the crowd before breaking off to dart towards the back. Dick led this time, the only one truly familiar with the inner workings of the circus. He couldn’t help but remember when he’d first met Tim, younger but still with all the passion he had today, on a quest to find him and push him back towards Bruce. He elbowed his brother and grinned at him. Tim smiled back. 

Dick had convinced Jason to come with him twice before now. Once when he’d been Robin, and one time after on a rare good day before he’d really started folding back into the family. He was almost certain it had been Jason to first suggest circus when his brothers had been trying to come up with a way to cheer him. 

This was Damian’s first time. Dick hadn’t had a chance to take him when they were Batman and Robin, and since then too many things had gotten in the way of them making it. He was excited to introduce Damian to his old friends, and especially Zitka. He had a feeling his baby brother would adore her as much as Dick himself did. 

They found some of Dick’s old friends soon enough. Bright smiles and hugs were exchanged. Tim and Jason nodding their familiarity, and Dick pulling Damian to stand in front of him. 

“This is Damian, my youngest brother. It’s his first time at a circus.” He said, unable to stop the grin on his face as he said it.

Damian nodded, “It is good to meet you all. Grayson has told me a lot about his time here.” 

This got a chuckle from Dick’s friends, and some jokes about hoping Dick had only told him good things. Then they all promptly promised to tell Damian all the bad things Dick had left out, in hopes of embarrassing him. Jason jumped on the idea of hearing some of Dick’s less than grateful moments. 

Tim and Jason lingered with the others as Dick and Damian moved on, Dick eager to find Zitka. They found her soon enough, the elephant brightening the moment she spotted Dick. He stepped forward with a laugh, hand finding her trunk to caress it. 

“Hey girl. It’s been a while.” he said, as her trunk curled around his hand. 

He glanced back, and held out his free hand, gesturing Damian forward. His brother, usually confident in all things hesitated a moment before nodding and stepping forward. 

“Zitka, meet Damian. He loves animals and is one of the sweetest people I know. I’m sure you two will have no trouble getting along.” Dick said. He gently moved her trunk closer to Damian’s hand and the boy ran his hand along it. 

“Hello, Zitka.” Damian smiled, his voice gentle. 

She made a sound of approval and took his hand, making Damian giggle at the gesture. She leaned her head down so they could pet her forehead, and Dick could run his hand along her entire trunk. 

“It’s good to know some things never change.” 

Dick turned to find Haley standing behind them, bright smile on his face. He opened his arms for a hug and Dick stepped into it.

“It’s good to see you too. How’ve you been?” he asked, pulling away.

“Good, better now that I’ve seen you again. It’s been too long, what brought you over tonight?” 

Dick nodded, “My brothers surprised me with the trip. Speaking of, you haven’t met Damian yet have you?” he said, and turned his head towards his younger brother. Damian’s attention was still entirely on Zitka. 

“After all you’ve told me about him, I should have met the kid by now.” Haley said, stepping past Dick. 

Damian turned away from Zitka at last, to acknowledge the man, “You must be Haley, Richard speaks highly of you.” He held out his hand to him, but Haley pulled him into a hug instead. 

“It’s good to finally meet you. From what Dick’s said you’re probably his favorite person.” 

Dick could see the blush creep over Damian’s cheeks at the words and he winked at him from behind Haley. His brother tried to scowl, but seemed to realize he may get caught with the look on his face so he rolled his eyes instead. 

“How’d you like the show?” Haley asked, stepping back. 

“I enjoyed it. Especially the animals. How did you get the lion to jump through that ring of fire? More importantly, how do you care for him?” 

Dick let Damian pepper Haley with questions about the different animals for a while until he saw Tim and Jason making their way over. They’d be leaving soon, and Dick felt a twinge of nostalgia hit him. He loved this place. Loved the people, the atmosphere, everything about it. But he loved his family too. They’d somehow managed to pull him out of his slump, and done it in the best way possible. 

Dick lingered on the edge of the conversation as it switched to Jason and Tim greeting Haley, Damian slinking back to return to Zitka (Dick had known he’d love her), and enjoyed the blending of his two families. His old life and his current one. People he loved coming together to help him, even if they didn’t know they were doing it. 

He hadn’t known how much he needed this until he had it. This being so much. A return home. His brothers around him. A day of peace. Not having to lead or make decisions or do anything but exist. 

Jason and Tim were winding down the conversation, so Dick turned to find Damian and start convincing him to leave Zitka. He found his brother with his forehead pressed close to hers, his voice quiet. 

“Thank you for taking care of my brother.” 

She nuzzled him gently in return, and Dick turned quickly so he wouldn’t be caught eavesdropping. It was a private moment he’d been lucky enough to catch. Dick made a note to give his brother an extra tight hug later on. 

Damian was at his side a few seconds later. “Richard?” 

“Hmm?” Dick asked, looking down. 

“Can we come back before they leave? I would like to see the show again.” 

Dick grinned, and tugged him into a side hug. “Of course we can, we’ll work it out with Bruce tomorrow.” 

Damian scowled at him and pulled away from the hug, “Do not, baby me. It was not meant to excite you. I simply believe there is more to learn from how the animals are cared for. I am hoping to try some of the techniques with Batcow and Goliath.” 

“Right.” Dick said. 

They broke off from Haley, Dick promising a return trip soon, and made their way back to the car. 

“Thanks guys.” Dick said, as they walked, “Today’s been perfect.” 

His brothers confirmed their approval, and Dick threw his arms around Tim and Jason’s shoulders.

“You know what would make it even better?” He asked, then continued without waiting for a response, “Dinner at that Thai place I love.”

Jason immediately ducked out from under Dick’s arm, “No. No. I told you, Dick. Anywhere but that place.” 

“You did say I got to chose.” 

“I also said not the Thai place.” 

“It’s my day, Jabird.” 

“Don't’ start with the nicknames, it’ll get you nowhere.” Jason said, unlocking the car. “Pick somewhere else or we’ll sit in the parking lot until patrol starts.” 

Dick climbed in the back, Damian following. Tim and Jason taking their seats in the front. 

“It is Grayson’s day, Todd. If he wishes to go to the Thai place I have no problems with it.” Damian said, buckling his seatbelt. 

“You’re just siding with him because he’s your favorite.” Jason said, shoving the keys in the ignition. 

“I wouldn’t be against Thai either.” Tim added, “I’ve been craving Basil Chicken like you wouldn’t believe.” 

Dick grinned, and leaned onto the front seat, poking his head around, “That’s three against one Jay. Thai it is.” 

Jason grumbled and put the car in reverse. “Fine, fine, but someone note my dissent. Honestly, whatever happened to the driver getting a bigger say in things?”

Dick laughed, and let himself fall back against the seat. Nudging Damian. The boy looked up from where his attention had been out the window. 

“Thanks for breaking into my apartment.” he said. 

“Of course.” Damian nodded. “It is what brothers are for.”


End file.
